


A Vampire's Kiss

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Darkness concealed Charles Croydon's scowl.





	A Vampire's Kiss

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Darkness concealed Charles Croydon's scowl. A memory of fire formed. A memory of Sarah Croydon burning at the stake. His vampire bride. How helpless Charles was to prevent the superstitious Salem townspeople from ending her life. His scowl remained after Sarah materialized. His kiss. One apology. The spirit embraced Charles.

 

THE END


End file.
